The Scary Thunderstorm
by brazelphrat
Summary: Movie night turns into scary night. Luke's there to protect Lorelai though.


**This takes plave when luke comes over to Lorelai's house for a movie night. **

Luke walks up onto Lorelai's porch pausing for a second before he knocks on the door softly.

A few seconds later it opens with a smiling Lorelai. Her hair in soft curls falling on her shoulder, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Ah Men baring food, come in."

"Hey Lorelai"

Luke walks into the living room and puts the food on the coffee table while Lorelai goes in the kitchen to get plates.

"So Luke, what should we watch first, Hard Bodies or Casablanca?", she said as she walked back into the living room.

"Um, I havn't seen either one, so...you choose."

"You've never seen a classic like Hard Bodies?"

"No, I think the last movie i saw was is 98'"

"Oh my god Luke", She puts the movie in and sits on the couch next to him, leaving a small amount of space in between them.

"Sorry, I'm not a movie guy."

"Well that's gonna have to change if your gonna be hanging out with me like this.", she smiles at him and turns to the movie and pushes play.

Hard Bodies goes on and Lorelai keeps looking over at Luke smiling. Both of them are quiet and its a quiet part in the movie and all of a sudden there is a loud bang of thunder outside.

Lorelai jumps quickly putting her hand on Luke's knee out of reflex.

"Hey calm down it's just thunder Lorelai"

Lorelai takes a deep breathe and nods, "I know...I'm just not a fan of thunderstorms.....I'm actually kind of afraid of them."

Luke pauses the movie and looks at her, "Your scared of thunder storms?"

"Well, yea...they are loud...and lighting could strike your house and the TV could shut off. The magical box that gives us entertainment...if that's not scary then I don't know what is."

"So your not joking, your actually scared of them," he moves her hand off his knee,"cause judging by your death grip on my knee I think your about to have a heart attack."

Another loud crash of thunder booms outside.

Lorelai yelps out and snakes her arm around his and snuggles into his side with her head on his shoulder.

Luke shifts uncomfortably but doesn't try to make her move.

"Hey calm down."

"I'm sorry....am i bothering you? Cause you can go home if you need to."

"Do you want me too?", Luke says looking down at her.

Lorelai pauses but shakes her head and buries her face in his flannel covered shoulder.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"All night?"

Luke looks at her suprised,"Don't you think that would be a little weird?"

"I don't care as long as I'm not alone during a nasty storm....last storm I was alone for i cried myself to sleep."

"Wow"

"I know that seems a little pathetic."

"No, not pathetic. It's actually kind of cute."

Lorelai giggles. "Did you actually just say cute?"

"Yea, it did sound kind of weird huh?"

"Definatly."

The rain starts pouring down harder outside and the winds shake the shutters on the side of the house making the old house creek.

Lorelai gets closer to Luke and closes her eyes. Since when did she get so used to touching him and being close to him? It didn't feel weird to her at all. Is that weird? Is it weird that her and this attractive man are this close and she doesn't feel anything but safe. Was that all she was feeling? Yes, she feels safe, but there is something else there. She can't quite put her finger on it.

"Lorelai, do you want to go upstairs and relax?"

Lorelai looks up at him and nods but doesn't move.

"You know your gonna need to get off the couch to do that."

"I know.", She says as she looks down at Luke's hand on her knee,"Are you coming up with me?"

"If you want me to."

"I do.", she looks up at him and her eyes sparkle from the light of the TV.

"Okay then," He gets up and goes over to the bottom of the stairs and waits for her. Lorelai goes over and walks up the stairs first. Luke can't help but notice the word juicy written across her butt and smiles to himself.

Lorelai leads Luke to her room and sits on the bed and pulls her knees to her chest. Luke sits beside her.

"You need me to do anything?"

Lorelai looks at him. "Um...I know...that we are just friends, and...I know you probably don't want to, but...I'm really scared. Will you please just...hold me untill I go to sleep?"

Luke takes off his shoes and scoots up to the head of the bed and pats his chest. Lorelai complies and goes up and cautiously lays on top of him and wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest. Luke wraps his arms around her and rubs her back softly with his thumb.

"You comfortable?"

Lorelai nods.

"Hey Lorelai?"

"Yea?"

"What makes you think I don't want to hold you like this?"

Lorelai looks up at him with wide eyes. "What are you getting at Lucas?"

Luke groans, "Oh Don't call me that."

"Sorry..It's a cute name though."

"No. No it's not."

"So, you don't mind laying in bed with me?"

"No."

"It isn't weird?"

"I don't think it is. Do you?"

"No.", Lorelai shakes her head making her curls comes onto her face and shoulder more.

Luke reaches up and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. Lorelai looks in his eyes. There is is again. That feeling that she can't figure out. What is it? She sees Luke eyes get a darker shade of blue and smiles. He has gorgeous eyes. They are bluer than hers. Bluer than Rory's. She feels Luke's manhood pressed up against her hip. Finally she realizes what that feeling is. It's Love. Does she love Luke? Does Luke love her? Is that why he agreed to stay with her tonight. Sookie would never stay the night with me just for a thunderstorm. Yes, she loved Luke. Luke Danes that is. She loved him. It's all just hit her flat in the face like a bug on a windsheild.

"Luke?"

"Yea?", he sounds distracted, he's too busy looking in her eyes. Their gaze doesn't waver.

"Why did you stay here with me tonight?"

"Well...because we are good friends."

"Only friends?"

Luke takes a deep breathe and looks down, his cheeks getting hot.

"Luke?"

"Lorelai, I don't want to mess up our friendship with this..thing."

Lorelai reaches up and puts her hand on Luke's scruffy cheek and stroke it softly with her thumb.

"Lorelai."

"Shhh Luke. I know what I'm doing." She leans in and brushes her lips against his softly.

Right at that moment another boom of thunder and lighting lit up the room and Lorelai jumps almost 3 inches off Luke and lands back on him adn buries her head in his neck and clenches her fist around the soft blue flannel on his chest, and starts trembling.

Luke rubs her back softly trying to calm her down. He feels her bra clasp through her shirt and pulls his hand away quickly resting it on her lower back.

Lorelai slowly calms down and lifts her head up and looks at him with a few tears running down her face.

"Oh Lorelai." He wipes away her tears and rests his hand on the side of her face partially in her hair.

"Luke," she sniffles,"Please please just...kiss me. Kiss me like I'm Nicole or something. I need to feel your lips on mine."

"I don't want to pretend your Nicole. Nicole is so far in the past. All that matters is you. Your scared and you need a friend."

"Luke your my best friend in the whole world."

Luke runs his hand through Lorelai's hair softly.

"Lorelai, about that kiss..."

Lorelai shakes her head."I don't regret doing it."

"But Lorelai, we are friends. Best friends. I don't think kissing is included in that package."

"Do you not want me?" She pulls his hand out of her hair.

"Don't get me wrong. I have thought about us alot. All coming out with pleasent results, but I didn't think you would be into it, cause well...look at you and look at me."

Lorelai looks down at his chest then at hers.

"The only difference I see is I have breasts and you don't."

"Your a gorgoues, blue eyed, Siren of a woman. Your amazing, and you don't even try. Me on the other hand...I don't try to hard with my looks, I'm scruffy and I smell like meat all the time. I'm not on the same level as you. The only man suitable for you is a Prince."

Lorelai rests her hands on his chest running her fingers softly over the material there, and looks up in his eyes.

"Luke," she smiles at him,"I like the scruffy, I like the flannel, I like the blue hat. I gave you that hat. It looks good on you. You are on the same level as me. Your the most handsome manly man I have ever met. I love the way you always smell like the diner and coffee," she pauses and looks down and her cheeks get red. It thunders outside but she doesn't notice,"and I want you Luke."

Luke buries his hands in her hair and pulls her face to his gently and kisses her softly and slowly. He pulls back and looks in her eyes with uncertainty.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought...I would give you minute. If your gonna freak and demand I leave I would request you do it now."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Absolutly not."

Lorelai gently puts her knees on either side of him and leans up with her hands on the pillow beside his head, and kisses him softly at first then their kiss heightens and their tongues fight for control.

Lightening strikes outside making the house shake and Lorelai pulls back and buries her head in Luke neck again. She whimpers.

"Shhh Lorelai it's okay. I'm here." He rolls her over gently and looks down at her.

"Luke I'm sorry I'm such a whimp."

"Shhh it's okay. I'm glad you want me here."

Lorelai wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him to her, trembling.

"Do you want me to stay all night?"

Lorelai nods and keeps a tight hold on him.

Luke pulls back. "Lorelai I want you to know that I'm not gonna take advantage of you. I'm happy just laying here with you. Yes I have thought about what...this would be like but I don't want to rush you and I don't want to do this unless you are fully ready and your sure this isn't just...a one night thing. I want to get to know you in this way. Not just as a friend. Because I Love you."

Lorelai looks in his eyes quickly and takes in a quick breathe."You...you what?"

"I said I Love you."

A smile slowly creeps on her face."Luke I Love you too." She leans up and kisses him with passion and tenderness, not wanting to pull away.

Luke kisses her for a minute then pulls away and rests his forehead on hers.

"Go to sleep Crazy Lady."

"Night Burger Boy", she smiles at him and slowly closes her eyes.

**The end.**

**Reviews are appreciated and enjoyed.**


End file.
